


Martinis & Mirages

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dildos, Dream Bubbles, F/F, Strap-Ons, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah looked intrigued. "You're reely forward, aren't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martinis & Mirages

OK, so maybe she needed to get laid. No, like definitely needed to. Why else, she mused, would she be dressed up in these ridiculous purple pajamas while simultaneously rocking her sparkling pink strap-on? Yeah, it was pretty snazzy, but it's not something she wore out in public, even when plastered. Or maybe it wasn't the endless, dead-serious need to get laid, but it really was one too many drinks before falling asleep this time? Upon pausing to ponder, she noticed a distinct lack of headache and she only felt a smidge woozy, so probably not that.

"Water you doin' here again?"

Roxy jumped, startled by the vaguely familiar voice. She glanced around across the vastscape of blackness and violet, making sure to check above her too. Nothing there but the sky, thick paintstrokes of indigo upon nothingness. All around her it looked like nothing extending into forever, until she slowly turned around and she noticed a gray figure sauntering towards her. It looked nondescript from this distance, but for a thick, double-ended golden trident. That Roxy had seen before.

"You're that troll who tried to kill me!" Roxy's hands clenched into fists, preparing to ghost punch the sucker again if she tried anything funny. She glared as she saw the troll kept heading towards her, undaunted.

"I'm not 'that troll'; I'm THE troll. Meenah." The troll - Meenah - waved her trident impatiently. "And yeah, I tried to stab you. So?"

"So get the hell away from me!"

"Nah. Anyway, Serket says I ain't supposed to try to poke holes in people no more." Meenah paused. "What's with the sparkly bulge? That's glubbin' new."

Roxy was flabbergasted for about half a second, but what was she going to do? Act coy or be a tightass or something? Nope.

"What, see something you like?" Roxy stuck her tongue out.

Meenah looked intrigued. "You're reely forward, aren't you?"

"All kinds of forward. Eyebrow-quirking, funnybusiness levels of forward, as you have just demonstrated." Now that she'd gotten started, Roxy didn't really want to back down. She could have just blamed her flirtiness on the alcohol, but now Meenah was close, grinning like a madwoman with her smooth-looking, purple-tinted lips. Why the hell not?

The troll's long black braids swayed back and forth as she closed in, small, pointed teeth now visible in her cocky smile. She was dressed in black except for the loud fuschia of her sneakers, her pisces sign, and her gaudy cat's eye glasses. It was a little ridiculous, but in a hot kind of way, especially on that body.

"Water you waiting for?" Meenah leered at Roxy, leaning on her trident.

"I'm not." Roxy grabbed Meenah by the waist and pulled her in. Their kiss was sloppy and aggressive, Meenah refusing to let go of her trident, Roxy's dildo getting squished between them. Still, the kiss was sincere and heady and damn, Roxy wasn't just being flippant about this, it was really fucking hot. Meenah was kind of a jerk, maybe, but she kissed like a champ and, Roxy realized as she slid her hands down, had a damn fine ass.

Meenah, meanwhile, started tugging at Roxy's pajamas. Roxy, in no rush, just ran her hands over Meenah's rear, until the troll broke their kiss to interject with exasperation

"I'm not wasting any glubbin' time," she insisted. "You're not dead, so you could a wake whenever."

"Whoa, alright then." Roxy flushed, excitement tingling in every inch of her as she reluctantly let go of Meenah's ass and started to strip. "I'm not doing this alone though. And drop the pointy shit."

Meenah let out a melodramatic sigh as she looked longingly at her trident longingly before setting it down. Her enthusiasm returned as soon as she lt go of it; she wasted no time pulling off her own tee-shirt, kicking off her shoes and socks.

When Roxy took off the strap-on to remove the rest of her clothes, Meenah's face fell.

"Don't fret, girl, I'm putting it back on." Roxy would've been disappointed that Meenah seemed more interested in the sparkly dildo than her own body if it weren't for the fact she was too distracted by checking the troll out as she removed her last articles of clothing. Meenah's skin was an even, pale shade of gray, but her body was fairly similar to a human's - soft breasts with magenta-tinged nipples, an hourglass figure with perfect hips - except for her crotch. Twisting and moving with alien grace was Meenah's bulge, uncannily similar to a tentacle and certainly not like any human genitalia.

Finally, Roxy was naked but for the strap-on, glittery plastic straps snugly secured around her thighs and waist again. Meenah lay down on the flat, barren ground, beckoning to Roxy.

"You're not the patient type, are you?" Roxy asked, straddling Meenah, knees planted on either side of her hips.

"Nope." Meenah grabbed Roxy by the hair and pulled the girl's lips to her own.

The kiss was aggressive, graceless, and tinged with the metallic taste of their lipsticks, but right now, Roxy didn't want it any other way. She cupped Meenah's breasts, hands grasping the smooth, soft flesh, and she felt herself starting to get wet as the troll hummed with pleasure.

Roxy's hands moved down, past Meenah's stomach, trying to reach her bulge, but the part in question was twisting around her strap-on. Undaunted, Roxy went further, sneaking her hands behind it to find Meenah's nook. It just as slippery with arousal as her own, and the troll grabbed Roxy's waist as the human experimentally slid in a single finger.

"Do you want me inside of you, hmm? Are you ready to take my fantastic sparkly bulge?" Roxy had to work to enunciate properly, but for once it was from the intoxication of lust rather than purely liquor.

"Yup," Meenah replied shortly, leaning up again for another kiss as her own member released the strap-on.

Roxy carefully maneuvered herself, using one hand to guide the dildo behind Meenah's tentacle and into of her. She slowly thrust in, eliciting a moan from the troll. She smiled and began to pulled out slightly, but she felt something tickling her behind her strap-on. Meenah grinned with unabashed entertainment as her tentacle reached around, moving between Roxy's labia and sliding inside of her.

It twisted in an alien way, strange and completely unlike any previous penetration Roxy had experienced from hard, unmoving dildos and improvised sexy toys. It was dynamic and sensual and almost unbearably hot. At first, Roxy wasn't sure whether she could continue with her strap-on with the overwhelming sensation of Meenah's bulge, but she opted drowned herself in Meenah's kisses again. After a few moments of steadying herself, she placed her arms on either side of Meenah's shoulders, moved her hips, and started to fuck the beautiful, exotic troll.

The tentacle never slowed even as Roxy's thrusts sped up and turned more forceful. The feeling of it inside of her combined with Meenah's jiggly breasts and breathy moans brought Roxy close. From the sound of it, the troll was rapidly approaching climax as well, grasping at Roxy as her tentacle moved more vigorously. So close -

But Roxy was laying prone on the ground, no one beneath her. She groaned and rolled over, glancing up at the sky. Sure enough, there were swirls of neon colors; she was back where she had fallen asleep. Her strap-on was nowhere to be seen; after a pang of worry, she was relieved to notice it was still in her sylladex. Her clothes, however, were messily strewn around her; she was quite naked. Reluctantly, Roxy dragged herself to her feet and began collecting them again before Fefetasprite woke up.

Thinking back to her far-too-clear dream, she considered whether this was compelling evidence that she really stop drinking at all before bed or whether this was a good reason to keep doing just that. Judging by how aroused she still was, fighting the urge to masturbate quickly before getting dressed again, it was probably the latter.


End file.
